


He Cane Take It

by ghostb0y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caning, Dave cries, F/M, dubcon, everything is weird, terezi is freaky, troll instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0y/pseuds/ghostb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave, are you completely sure you want this? I mean, it's bound to hurt like a bitch and I'm pretty sure that this is gonna overwhelm even your massive masochistic tendencies. Are you one hundred thousand percent green?"</p><p>"Yes Terezi I am one hundred thousand million percent green, not put that fucking rubber ball in my mouth and hit me with your freaky dragon babe cane."</p><p>Dave bit off a little bit more than he can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cane Take It

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic of goretober 2015!!! instead of doing one a day like its supposed to be, im just doing as many as physically possible because it took me two days to write this hahahh;;

"Dave, are you completely sure you want this? I mean, it's bound to hurt like a bitch and I'm pretty sure that this is gonna overwhelm even your massive masochistic tendencies. Are you one hundred thousand percent green?"

"Yes Terezi I am one hundred thousand million percent green, not put that fucking rubber ball in my mouth and hit me with your freaky dragon babe cane."

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are not one hundred thousand percent sure about the incredibly kinky and painful activity that you're about to participate in. I mean yeah it sounds sexy as hell, and sure you have probably the least crazy troll babe out of the bunch guiding you through this, and fuck yes you've been over all this shit before stop asking god dammit can't a man get a little privacy in the sanctity of his own home, and obviously you've watched every single video about caning that there is to be seen, human Internet or not, at one time or another and you've wanted to try it since your were like twelve, but still. This shit looks like it hurts, like, a fuck ton. Maybe like a heck, or maybe a darn more than you can handle. But you're going to do this shit anyway because fuck yes you have the hottest alien babe ever running her freaky clawed hands over your plush rump right now, tapping your calves with the dragon's head end of her cane, and yes, hell yeah, definitely starting this right the fuck now.

"Terezi I can hear you chirping like a cricket I know you're worried and that's tits for you but damn, you gonna start any time soon? I don't wanna break your fragile doll-hanging psyche or anything but I've been waiting this who-oooooooooly fuck!"

The crack of the cane hitting the tops of Dave's thighs, just under his ass, split through the room like lightning, and Dave shut up immediately.

"If you really don't want to wait any longer then how about you shut up and open your mouth, huh coolkid?"

"That doesn't even make sense, you want me to shut up and o-hmmphghshth!"

"Jeez, you talk too much," she said, as if she was just realizing it for the first time. "You green?"

Dave gave an indignant nod and a soft grunt of confirmation, holding his index finger and thumb together in a circle in the universal "ok" symbol. Terezi grinned, showing all of her teeth in sinister but somehow simultaneously adorable gesture. Fuckin' aliens, man.

"Good, now turn that delicious apple booty of yours around and put your face on the desk," Terezi ordered you, tactful as ever. You took a short moment to admire her, skimpy fishnet top in the shape of her sign and equally as see-through panties, with those hot bright red leather boots that come up to the middle of her thighs. She could be a pornstar, if porn was still a thing that got made and it starred aliens with too many teeth and a fetish for sniffing people. Then, after a few second of standing there looking dumb, you obeyed her, because that's really what this whole thing was about. Your were giving her control over you, and as trepidatious as you were about the idea, you trusted her.

You then faced the dull white wall and bent over the desk that was oh so conveniently exactly the same height as your legs, so your stomach was resting comfortably on the desktop with your elbows propping your upper body up. You signed green to her again and ran your tongue lightly over the slick rubber of the ball inside your mouth, the metallic tang of the loops connecting the ball to the leather strap safely secured around your head.

Before you could finish your oral perusal, however, a second smack! resounded through the room and you yelped, actually yelped, in not so much pain as in shock. But before you could recover from the shock of that hit, another, harder one came right on top of it. At this one you moaned breathily, your head hanging down between your forearms as you breathed heavily through your nose, already getting worked up. You could feel your hard-on rubbing against the desk with each anticipating twitch of your hips.

Terezi leaned down, so close to your stinging ass that you could feel the heat radiate from her body, a sure sign that she was liking this as much as you were. "Those sounds are sooo delicious, Dave." She leaned even closer and licked a very gentle and wet stripe across the flushed red line that she'd created, causing you to moan with desire and need. "And so are these peachy apple marks, I want more." You moaned again with those words, nodding your head frantically, practically begging with no words at all for more, more, more.

Terezi stepped away from you and stood up, and you looked over your shoulder at her as the next hit came. It hit higher up on your butt, and when it did, you snapped your eyes shut as hot tears sprang from them, from the delectable pain now coursing through the whole of your ass.

You moaned like a cat in heat, unable to get enough of this sharp, painful pleasure until you got more, and more, and more still. Red hot lines criss-crossed over one another, piled up on top of each other, until your breath came in one constant moan and tears flowed like a spigot from your eyes, and you rubbed your hips even harder with each strike, gaining more and more of that pleasurable friction on top of the painful blows. Then suddenly, right when you thought you were about to be thrust over the edge by one more twitch of your hips, by a feather's touch on your glowing ass and thighs, the hits stopped coming.

You moaned differently this time, pleading wordlessly for one more hit, one more touch, please, please, please. Instead of getting what you wanted, though, you were faced with some garbled, unintelligible noise. You ignored it and focused on slowly relaxing some of your muscles that you hadn't even known had gone tense, when the gibberish started up again.

"...-ar into subspace can you even be? Is this normal, do I need to call someone?"

Oh hey, you actually caught most of it that time. Unfortunately, you can't reply except for with yet another moan due to the concerning amount of salive in your mouth, held in for the most part by the ball gag that is still a thing that didn't suddenly stop happening, this time slightly more coherent and lilted into a higher pitch toward the end to insinuate a question.

"Wow, you are the best communicator, it is you. Just tell me if you're green or not," Terezi says, and now you're back to reality and out of the black hole of subspace. You hesitate to give her the go-ahead signal, trying to clear your thoughts up. Terezi notices the slight pause, and in the absence of a response, she asks, "Do you need a break? Your rump's looking pretty good, we could probably take a short break, get you some water..." she trails off, but you weren't really paying attention anyways. You just know that if you take a break right now she won't let you cum, and that's what makes up your mind.

You give her the signal for green over your shoulder, tapping idly on the gag in your mouth with your other hand, and you can practically hear the grin in her voice when she says, "Alright coolkid, if you say so."

Exactly fuckall point bullshit seconds after she said that, you're screaming through your nose, drool dripping out of your mouth as she roughly cops your butt right over all of the marks there, her touch only serving to irritate the inflamed skin even further. You're screaming unintelligible profanities at the top of your lungs, and the last thrust of your hips against the desk pushes you into a climax so intense it's almost painful. You half-lay there on the desk, whimpering in a pool of your own cum and spit, and the only coherent thought you have is god damn that was hot. You hear something that sounds a little bit like "You still green?" and you don't hesitate to throw the sign for go over your shoulder this time.

It doesn't take long to get back to the point you were at before, trembling and crying and screaming your lungs out in ecstacy at the excruciating strikes of Terezi's cane against your skin. You're sure that your ass is glowing red by now, and the tops of your thighs too, but Terezi doesn't stop, having set up a constant rhythm between harsh and softer blows. If you turned around right now, you would see the slightly crazed look on her face, her eyebrows knotted together and her bare eyes wide with a grin, but you don't so you have no idea that your perfect candidate for this just dove headfirst into the deep end. 

A couple more hits and you're feeling a little nauseous, the pain slipping from barely pleasurable to absolute agony and you're feeling pretty yellow right now. Maybe even like, a light peach or orange color. Not quite red yet, but getting there, and fast. You try to say her name but it just comes out as "fhrrhmph" because duh idiot, you're fucking gagged and bent over a desk.

Her hits just keep coming though, and not even one more and you're sending the signal for red flying, raising your hand in a sign-language Y and thrusting it toward where you think her face should be. It's obvious that she doesn't see it, or smell it or whatever though because you feel another hard blow land on the top of your thighs diagonally over all the rest that are there, making you shriek behind the gag in your mouth. You bite into the rubber ball hard, and suddenly it hits you (no pun intended) that you can take off the fucking gag, wow what a novel goddamn idea.

You fumble your hands behind your head, clumsily grasping at the small metal clasp with shaking hands. Another hit, another scream, and you just rip the fucking thing off your head, snapping the cheap clasp in half and finally, finally closing your mouth. That is, until there comes another hit, just as strong as the last one, and another and another, three different strikes within a second, and you're screaming again, louder than before now that your mouth is unobstructed. Still, she doesn't notice or she doesn't care and you are officially freaking the fuck out.

"Terezi! Terezi fuck stop! God da-aaammmnnn!" You scream as loud as possible as she keeps hitting you, and you pound your fists on the table. You try to move, to get out of the way, to do something, but your legs are immobilized. Even if you could move them, you doubt you'd be able to stomach the pain of walking. You stretch your neck to look back at Terezi over your shoulder, and the first thing you see is her crazed expression. Eyes glazed over, tip of her tongue hanging out between her grinning teeth, and the slight furrow between her eyes all add up to a menacing display of primal enjoyment. Fuck, she's getting off on this, she's getting off on ripping your ass to shreds with her fucking dragon cane. You see the blood spattered on your lower back and on the cane as she swings it toward you again and you're frozen in horror, tears streaming silently from your eyes.

She hits you one more time, seemingly with all her might, and you let out a bloodcurdling scream as your vision blacks out for a moment, and when you open your eyes again your head is laying in a puddle of your own drool resting on the desk. Your breathe heavily through your sore lips, keeping them parted just enough for you to pant through them like a dog, and you notice that the hits have mercifully stopped. At first you're grateful just for that fact, but then you hear a small whimper from behind you and you're shocked back into reality for the second time today.

"...Dave?"

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know it ends abruptly, once all the fuss from goretober ends im gonna add a fluffy lil aftercare chapter


End file.
